jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: Elastic City
Elastic City is a fan made part of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. The story begins in 2008 and follows Jo'ren Johnson, a young college student who recently turned 18, his mother Diana Johnson, takes him to a strip club to celebrate. After a rent collector arrives says that the Queen of Queen's demands the place be handed over to her. The owner of the club puts her foot down, and Diana's past begins to unravel. Plot Arcs Birthday Arc 7 Virtues Arc Heaven and Hell arc 7 Deadly sins Arc God is a Women Arc Characters & Stands The Big Apples * Jo'ren Johnson (Stand: Elastic Heart) ** When the user creates an action, there is no opposite reaction, ** Newton’s First Law, where ‘An object would stay in uniform motion until acted upon by another force’, This law is entirely disabled ** If the user were to kick a soccer ball, the ball will continuously roll due to friction, its chosen opposite force, is negated entirely. Therefore the ball won't stop rolling Note: Only one force is negated once Teenage Dream is activated * Diana Johnson (Stand: Roman Reloaded) ** Roman reloaded can turn a person's entire body into puzzle pieces, if that happens they will lose consciousness, but not die * Natasha Lo'bell (Stand: Lady Marmalade Requiem) ** Lady Marmalade create a black hole when the user spins around on a pole. The hole's size increases, the faster the user is spinning. ** The Requiem Ability is Called Moulin Rouge. If another person twists their body around Lady Marmalade's pole they will be "re-born" Any sickness, Any birth defect or cancer are gone. Missing limbs, bones or organs are completely returned. The only exception to this is the spine. The spine is unable to be fixed, that is the only weakness of Moulin Rouge * Curtis Alone (Stand: 'Save a Horse) ** Save a Horse is a stand that can summon a horse that the user can ride ** The stand also summons a sword that is essentially is a magnet that can attract smaller objects. The sword returns to the user's hand when it is less that 6 feet away from the sword * Camilla Califonia ('Stand: Bodak Yellow) * Bodak Yellow can transform into a shadow, In its shadow form the stand is able to devour the shadows of other people. * If the person whose shadow is being eating doesn't realize what is happening then they collapse onto the ground. The body will disappear if it is covered by a shadow. * If a person is aware of what is happening they will burst into flames. However, the flames are only visible to stand users Other Stand users The Refined Castit Stefani - (Stand: Coconut Oil) Patientia Lopez - ('Stand: '''Cheerleader) Carito Delon - ('Stand: 'Chanel Orange) Industria - ('Stand: 'Truth Hurts) Temperantilo Fatone ('Stand: 'Mr. Saxobeat) Voz Anye - ('Stand: 'Locked out of Heaven) The Deploralble The Queen of Queens - ('Stand: '''21)